New Reichsmen
New Reichsmen was a group of elite Nazi Schutzstaffel champions led in battle and reconnaissance by a power-hungry Kryptonian Kara/Overgirl. The group opposed the efforts of superheroes in the ranks of Freedom Fighters and tried to capture the neuro-cortex of the android Red Tornado, which contained information on the resistance's activities. After the failed attack of the New Reich on Earth-1, most of the Reichsmen have fallen, leaving only Siren-X behind. Overview The New Reichsmen act as an elite attack group made up of the members of Schutzstaffel: SS Generals Kara and Oliver, the latter of which also became the Führer, the SS-affiliated speedster Blitzkrieg, the profficient archer Black Arrow and the assassin Siren-X. History As the New Reich troops entered the battlefield at the outskirts of Tulsa, Oklahoma, Führer Oliver's voice went through the speakers, demanding surrender from the resistance and threatening to take everything they hold dear if the resistance supporters refuse. After Freedom Fighters entered the fray, Overgirl arrived to combat the superheroes. Red Tornado calculated good chances for them defeating Kara alone, but as it said so Black Arrow and Blitzkrieg immediately appeared, ambushing the heroes. Overgirl then concentrated her attacks on the Red Tornado, trying to pierce the robot's head and take its neuro-cortex. Black Arrow tried to fight off Black Condor and Dollman, while Phantom Lady and the Ray blinded Overgirl and took the robot's remains to safety. Vibe then blasted Blitzkrieg, but not before the malevolent speedster slashed the Ray with his sword, leaving a fatal wound. As Black Arrow and Overgirl fought the rest of the heroes, the Ray escaped into a wormhole to Earth-1 opened by Vibe. After regrouping, Kara concentrated on formulating their next plan of attack, brooding on the problem of the Freedom Fighters. As she decided on the course of action, Black Arrow and Blitzkrieg gave her a Nazi salute. Later, the New Reichsmen infiltrated Vibe's hideout and offered him to surrender for a "two square meals a day" course in prison. As Vibe tried to escape, he was fought by Blitzkrieg and defeated by the speedster. Blitzkrieg then accessed Vibe's computer system and overlooked his research into the multiverse and devices overviewing Earth-1. Interested by the computer's information on Earth-1's Ray Terrill, the New Reichsmen smiled, thinking of a new conspiracy. Several months after the invasion, the Freedom Fighters were successful in toppling down the New Reich, with all the Reichsmen being defeated by the rebels. However, one of their members, a meta-human assassin known as Siren-X, escaped the Freedom Fighters and plotted her revenge. She followed Leo Snart to Earth-1, learning about the plot related to a nuclear meta-human known as Fallout. She managed to capture the meta-human for her own and released his powers on Earth-1's SCIS, intending to let Fallout explode and take Central City down with him. She was ultimately stopped by the Flash with the help of Leo Snart and Caitlin Snow. Siren-X was then incarcerated in the Pipeline of S.T.A.R. Labs. Known members Former members *Kara/Overgirl (leader; field agent; deceased) *Oliver/Dark Arrow (political leader; field support; deceased) *Black Arrow (field agent; incarcerated) *Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (field support; deceased) *Blitzkrieg (speedster; field and tech support) *Laurel Lance/Siren-X (assassin; incarcerated) Category:Members of Schutzstaffel